


|| You are my pet.~ ||

by DisturbedMale



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbedMale/pseuds/DisturbedMale
Summary: Watch 18 year old James Jay Dervaux go through his complicated life as he lives among vampires and werewolf, Can he continue to survive life with the Andrews family?





	|| You are my pet.~ ||

**Author's Note:**

> || Please note that this book is based off a roleplay I am currently doing with a few friends. I have permission from all of them to use their characters, and their ideas. Credit will be given where it is needed. ||

Lillian and Sam where perfectly normal teenagers, both seemingly in love with each other, living what everyone would call the "perfect life". At least that what it was, till Lilian fell pregnant at the age of sixteen. Both the teens world came crashing down on them. Lillian's and Sam's parents where both surprisingly supportive with the pregnancy, but after the baby was born, both parents cracked under pressure, and dropped the child off at the Andrews family mansion. They left the three month old, on the door step with a simple note, stating his name. "James Jay Dervaux". Thinking that the rich family that lived there would raise the baby as their own son. The parents fled from the mansion and said the baby was kidnapped while they where sleeping.

Unknowing to the two young parents, they had just dropped the baby to a family that wasn't humans, and hated their very existence. The Andrews are a mix of vampires and werewolfs. But luck was on the babies side. Nathan Andrews, the owner of the mansion found the baby. And somehow convinced the entire family to keep the human child and raise him rather than to kill child there and then.

Before he could walk or talk, the child knew, the family around him was better than he was. He had to be grateful for getting anything, even his daily needs. The only time he could relax was when he was in his small room, that was located under the stairs.

Nathan, the main person who raised the child, didn't take time to teach him any basic schooling. So Jay doesn't know how to read or write. He was only taught how to speak. To make communicating between them a lot easier.

**Author's Note:**

> || I'd also like to add that this part and the first chapter are going to be rather boring, as I need to get the background out of the way for you all the understand what this is all about. Chapter two should be a lot more interesting if you could please stick around till then!   
> All feedback welcome, Beta needed as well ||


End file.
